十三番目の黙示録 (Juusan-banme no Mokushiroku)
and |singers = Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin |producers = teamOS: * Hitoshizuku-P × Yama△ (music, lyrics) * Suzunosuke (illustration) * TSO, VAVA (video) * ahirutama (English translation) |links = }} Background "The Apocalypse 13th" is an original song by teamOS. It was made for Len and Rin's 7th anniversary. Based on the Sleeping Beauty tale, this song narrates the story of a cursed princess (Rin), who sleeps alone in a castle covered in thorns. She has fallen asleep by pricking her finger on the 13th spindle, a hundred years ago. One day, a man (Len; presumed a prince) meets in his dream a princess, and falls in love with her. He feels that she is begging him for help, and starts a journey. He finally reaches her castle, and makes a path through the thorns climbing up the tower where the princess sleeps. Once he reaches the room, after kissing her she wakes up, and cries. He hugs and comforts her gently, but she moves away of him, half-transformed into a monster. The 13th spindle was made to prick the cursed child who will bring destruction to the world, and the princess, knowing this, begs the man to kill her. However, he doesn't have the heart, and at the end, the lovers jump from the tower's window, hand in hand, together. It is implied that prior to the song's events, there were 12 more spindles, which pricked different princesses. A "seal" was put on each of them that put them to sleep, either for 100 years and/or until they are kissed, presumably by their true love. However, when each of the princesses woke up, they transformed fully into monsters, causing "apocalypses"; the 13th apocalypse, which this song describes, is seemingly the only one successfully stopped. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. It is featured in the albums If the World 2 and Mistletoe ~Kamigami no Yadorigi~. Succeeding versions Lyrics Japanese and Romaji = |-|English = Been sleeping alone in the castle of briar rose. Who are you dreaming of today, cursed princess? In my dream, nowhere in the strange forest, I met a beauty who has beautiful mysterious eyes. I fell for her at first sight. Hand in hand, solemnly. Just like an infinity mirror. We both knew that it's just a temporary dream. But we still crave each other. A spinning wheel starts to spin our destiny. It flutters vividly even in a dream. Cursed soul wanders around in a dream and drowning in love that isn't real. Haunted by desire. Desire that twines around tightly as they wind a thread. Like a curse fulfilled when the princess pricks her finger on the 13th spindle. After all the fantasies that fatalists dream of. If this dream won't last. I don't even want to see the break of dawn. I'll stray with you. After I saw you in my dream. I just can't get over you. I swear, I will find you and I will save you. And I decide to set out on a journey. My dear, you're the only one I can trust… Please, save me from here… I come to you… 「Hurry」 Right away… Before the sleep of hundred years reveals. Sleeping beauty locked in the tower. I'll risk my life to save you. Cursed soul wanders around in a dream and waits for the time intently… The truth has faded over the past 100 years. The 13th spindle pricks the cursed child who will destroy the world. Atheists escape to the sealed castle. We'll get over and we will resist. Through a thorny path, I push my way to get to you. I vow eternal love and kiss you awake. She opens her eyes and sheds a tear. He wipes away her tears and holds her gently. 「I've been waiting for you… my dear…」 Now kill the sleeping princess right away!! 「Kill me… !!」 The sound of destiny starts to fill the air. A cruel color sounds vividly. Cursed body awakes from a dream to reveal her true self… The13th seal will be broken and the evil returns. Before she plays the prelude to destruction… 「Hurry…」 Fatalists jump from a window, hand in hand. They fall together. They will live in a dream forever… Derivatives |author = Toriko|category = Human cover |title = Toriko's Cover |color = #DCB77C; color: #7F4415}} Gallery TheApocalypse13th.png|Official illustration Illust123.jpg|PV illustrationshttps://twitter.com/suzu3939 Sleepingconcept.jpg|Concept Art References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin